


【柱斑互攻】o生不幸的千手柱间（中）

by mulin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulin/pseuds/mulin
Summary: 常驻lofter， ID zhoumulin
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 7





	【柱斑互攻】o生不幸的千手柱间（中）

不管其他人怎么崩溃，千手和宇智波家还是结盟了。千手柱间和宇智波斑的婚礼也提上了日程。  
宇智波斑坐在千手柱间对面，犹豫了一会才说：“柱间，我们的婚事是不是太草率了点？”  
“怎么会！斑是上天给我的启示啊！”柱间斩钉截铁地说。  
“我不是说这个……”斑含糊了半天，每次好不容易鼓起勇气开口，总会被柱间打断，最后斑被柱间灌了一肚子的甜言蜜语，已经完全忘记最开始要说什么了。  
之后每一次斑想和柱间提这事，不是被柱间把话题带到奇怪的地方去，就是被千手扉间拿着冠冕堂皇的理由打断，再不然还有各种各样的公事，就这么三拖两拖，就拖到婚礼了。  
当天晚上，斑坐在床上瞪着柱间，“闭嘴！不许说话，听我说完。”他给柱间科普了一下，他们家人实力越强越对上床没兴趣。  
“那你都不会硬的？比如说闻到O的信息素的时候？”柱间好奇地问，虽然和斑半标记之后他的信息素影响不到别人，但是别人的信息素还是会影响他的。  
“为什么要硬啊。”  
看着斑纯洁的眼神，柱间几乎以为是自己太污了。“既然这样，你从来没那啥过？”他比了个非常猥琐的手势。  
“就……根本不会有这种想法啊，有这个时间不如去修炼。”斑一脸无辜。  
“可是做这个很快乐啊。”柱间试图给他解释。  
“能比和你打架还快乐？”  
柱间很想说，其实他觉得做这个比打架要快乐，他突然想起了另一个问题，“那你们家的O发情的时候呢？”  
“实力越强大发情的频率就越低啊，也很难被A的信息素诱导发情。”  
“你家到现在居然还存在可真是太不容易了。”柱间真心实意地说。  
“所以说当宇智波家的族长可太难了，我当上族长之后才知道，族长的首要任务就是说服族人生足够多的小孩。对了柱间，你白天和我说的那个问题我有了一个新的思路。”斑突然想起来一件事，然后顺利地带偏了柱间。  
于是这两个人新婚之夜在床上讨论了一晚上的公事。  
结婚之后斑和柱间为了建村的事忙得天昏地暗，几乎要连睡觉的时间都没有了，更不用提睡♂觉了，一直到柱间的信息素把火影楼全淹了，扉间和泉奈才把哥哥们赶回家。  
“扉间不说我都没注意到我发情期到了。”柱间很困扰地挠挠头，斑懒洋洋地靠在床头，有一搭没一搭地玩他的头发，衣领间露出大片白皙的肌肤，黑色的发丝散乱地搭在身上，信息素若有若无地散发开。  
处在发情期的O本来欲望就比较强烈，被斑这么无意识地一撩，柱间整个人都不好了，“斑……我想……”  
斑迷惑地抬眼看他，“要我做什么？”他从沾上床就开始犯困，考虑到柱间毕竟是他已经结了婚的正在发情的O，才没真的睡过去，他对做这种事完全没兴趣，但看起来柱间很感兴趣。  
斑那个迷惑的表情太漂亮了，柱间一激动，直接上手扯开了斑睡袍的腰带，斑很顺从地在他的拉扯下把睡袍脱了下来，等他脱完了斑的衣服开始脱自己的，才反应过来，好像哪里不对吧？别人家O发情，不都是A扑过来扯O衣服的吗？看看床上那位，柱间有点怀疑人生。然而箭在弦上，他也没更多时间怀疑人生了。  
折腾完这些，柱间发现了一个更关键的问题，斑他……硬不起来，这就非常尴尬了。  
“我去找点熏香来？”斑小心翼翼地问。“都这个时候了找个鬼的熏香啊！”柱间想杀人的心都有了。  
眼看着不太妙，认为自己有责任满足柱间的斑想想说：“要不你来吧。”  
“你确定？”柱间更懵逼了，我TM好好的一个O，找了个腰细腿长肤白貌美哪哪都好的A，现在我发情了他和我说让我上他？！  
“废什么话。要做就快点，早弄完早睡觉。”斑脸红红地凶他。  
新手柱间有点方，插自己这事他干过，插别人他还没干过哎。话说为什么别人家的O只要躺平就可以了，为啥到自己这就要亲自上手，屋里信息素这么浓你就一点反应都没有吗？！你还是个A吗？！柱间看看昏昏欲睡的斑，有点忧郁地想。  
柱间咬咬牙，手上沾了点润滑剂给斑扩张，斑安安静静地躺着让他弄，皱着眉问他，“有点痛啊，为什么你会喜欢这种事？”  
看着斑躺在自己身下一副无辜的样子，柱间感觉更硬了，他耐着性子继续给斑扩张，但他插进去的时候，斑还是痛得吸了口气，柱间胡乱安抚着他，在他的身体里抽插。痛感渐渐消失，一种奇怪的感觉涌上来，斑满面红晕，用一种惊奇的语气说“原来被x会硬起来呀。”他伸出手抚摸自己的身体。  
看着斑好奇地玩弄自己，柱间鼻血差点喷出来，他更加用力地进攻斑身体里的那个点，斑仰起头，无声地尖叫着射在了柱间身上。  
“好……好神奇。”斑过了一会儿才回过神来，那张艳丽的脸上带着红晕，虽然是在做不可描述之事，却显得格外天真和纯洁，让柱间的心里甚至翻腾起了一点破坏欲。  
柱间用力地抓着他，在他身上留下淤青，看着他刚刚释放出来的部分又一次地挺立起来，看着他发红的眼角和因为过于刺激而流出的眼泪，柱间终于控制不住自己，射在了斑身体里面。  
柱间把自己从斑身体里拔出来，躺下来搂住斑，他后面湿的一塌糊涂。“斑，你要试试吗？”  
“要怎么做？先……扩张？”斑好奇地试探着把两根手指插入柱间身体里，出乎他意料的，几乎毫无阻力地插进去了，粘滑的液体顺着他的手指流出来。  
柱间猝不及防被斑来了这么一下，差点叫出来，喘了两口气才说：“直接插进来就行。”  
斑应了一声，依然在慢吞吞地摆弄柱间，直到柱间几乎忍不住要求他快点，他才仿佛是总算研究明白了的样子，以把苦无插进敌人胸口的力道把自己插进柱间的身体里。  
柱间这回是真叫出来了，斑被他吓了一跳，停下来问他：“我是不是应该轻一点。”  
柱间只想翻白眼，都这种时候了还问个鬼啊，斑难得接收到了柱间的眼神暗示，尝试着动了动，正碰在柱间敏感的地方，他这下完全软了，小声抽着气，任由斑拿他当玩具一样的折腾。  
柱间快要被斑过山车式的风格逼疯了，每当他觉得可以缓一缓的时候，斑就会给他来下刺激的，等他觉得马上就要高潮的时候，斑又忽然缓了下来，他恨恨地在斑背上抓出几道印子来。  
“是不是还要碰这里？”斑突然想起来似乎忘了什么，他伸手覆上了柱间的下体，轻轻抚摸了两下。如同羽毛一样过于轻巧的动作并不能带来高潮，只能让人更加不满足，柱间崩溃地在他肩上又来了一口。  
在柱间彻底发疯之前，斑总算大发慈悲把他艹射了，他的身体绞紧了斑，逼迫着斑也射了出来。  
等待结消下去的时候，斑已经睁不开眼睛了，柱间和他说什么都只能得到两声从鼻子里哼出来的回应，柱间无奈地摸摸他的头发，“困了你就先睡吧。”他立刻就在这一片狼藉之中睡着了。柱间亲亲他的眼睛，把他抱去洗干净，换了新床单，搂着他睡着了。

（斑爷是想问柱间能不能接受柏拉图式的婚姻来着，不过没来得及问出来，就被柱间拐上床了。）


End file.
